A Rush of Hearts
by kayceejay-1
Summary: James increasingly piqued interest in Lily Evans battles Remus' forbidden ones. Lily Evans is beautiful, popular, and wonderful. Everyone loves her. But who will win her heart?
1. Prats

_James..you wrote a POEM? How horrible was it?_

I like my poem, thankyou very much! Except for the bold part. -cough-

**Well I think it happens to be bloody brilliant. The bold part, I mean.**

_You guys are hopeless._

**Hey James..do you think that maybe...you're going too far?**

I'm not going too far. I just wrote a poem!

_Yeah but James..she's taking over your life._

**And she doesn't even like you.**

_Even as a friend._

Well I'm working on that! I'm trying not to be arrogant.

_I know James, we're your best friends. We notice these things._

**Yeah actually it's kind of nice to think of you as a human being...**

For best friends you guys are prats.  
  
--  
**  
A/n**: This is the key for the entire story. When the friends are writing notes, they will be written as : _Remus,_James, **Sirius, **Lily, **_Peter_**. I wanted to appologize first off, that Sirius is out of character but I won't appologize for it because I love his character and I'm trying to make him more lovable to all of you.

The next four chapters are sort of a pre-story, explaining what each of the marauders thinks about Lily. Then the story will begin. Enjoy and leave reviews please.


	2. James

She's just so beautiful, walking down the halls. Her hair is so straight and it's such an original, vibrant color that matches her excentric green eyes that are always filled with one emotion or another. She has these ideas that she's not pretty. Not pretty? Are you kidding? I've never met anyone that deserved that high of a number of the /10 scale.

Sometimes I wonder if the guys are right. About me going too far. I wrote a poem for her, that she'll never recieve. I'm not too good with poetry but I tried. Sirius decided to 'help' as I was writing. Notice the bold. (See, it was supposed to be a couplet or whatever those things are called, but he decided to put his mark on my poem.)

Lily Evans is a gorgeous swan  
  
Her hair is straight, a vibrant color,  
They match her beautiful eyes, like no other.

**My girl is hot,  
There's no denying,  
But I should do something  
Instead of just whining.  
**  
I wish that I could be a wall,  
As she walks down all those halls.

Then I could fawn,  
Over my Beautiful swan.

-  
**  
**I think I like it. Except for the part Sirius wrote. He calls me a nutcase? Ha.

My name is James Potter and I think Lily is a gorgeous, graceful swan worthy of my love.


	3. Sirius

My mate James has a problem. A very big problem.

Well actually, in all seriousness...(hehe Sirious-ness) she's not that big. She's this little petite girl with red hair that falls just under her shoulders. She has green eyes and long skinny legs. I've called her a chicken legged Christmas ornament before. But of course I meant it with love. (Friend love.)

Lily Evans is one of the most individual girls in the whole school. Most girls lose it over me and James, but she treats us normally. In James' case, she treats him like a git. Which he is. Around her, anyway.

But she has never once openly told us we were attractive. I think it's amazing that she has that self control. I'm not trying to be celf centered or arrogant but I mean, even if she doesn't think we are she could at least say so instead of saying nothing.

Anyway, back to James. He has this serious problem with that little redhead. Honestly, she's not ugly. She's actually one of the prettiest girls in school. I think that since she's so brave and individual it makes her even more attractive to all of us. We're used to girls falling at our feet. But this one, she's special. She stands up to us when we deserve it but doesn't even have to work hard to stay our friends. We work hard to keep it. 

My name is Sirius Black and I feel sorry for James Potter because he loves such a hard-to-get girl that just happens to be out of his league.


	4. Remus

I have no right to feel the way I feel. I'm supposedly the one who has the brains, the one who can think. I'm good at thinking because feelings don't interupt my thought process. But now, everything she does...everything she says, makes it impossible to breathe. Thinking has become impossible for simple tasks such as understanding the female mind.

While most do not see it as exactly a_ simple _task, I have always understood the basics of the way they see things. By no means, am I a female, or claim to understand their emotions. Only that I can usually read between the lines and see through the walls they've hidden themselves behind. 

For instance, there is this girl. A girl so brilliant and beautiful that I can't honestly believe she even talks to me. Every time she opens her mouth I feel graced, as if she was doing me an enourmous favor. Ask any guy in the school, and you might end up with a bit of drool hanging out their mouths. Lily Evans, my very best friend in the whole world, has this charm on all the guys she's ever met - myself including. If you are of the male species and you do not respect or have slight feelings for Lily Evans, then you are either taken or crazy. I prefer the latter especially since I want to eliminate all my competetion. You see, I'm not really the smartest guy or the most handsome guy around. I just sort of fit comfortably in the middle. If she had to choose between an exciting, good looking guy or a dull, ugly beast like me..there's not really much of a choice is there?

Lily is definatley a good looking girl. She has golden auburn hair that shines in the sunlight and even seems to shine in the darkness when we walk the halls on our prefect duties. Her eyes are gorgeous and green, a lovely combination. Most see the beauty of her face with her perfect straight nose and her straight white teeth. They also see the few freckles that dot her nose that make her look like a little china doll. I however, noticed her eyes first. Her eyes seemed to have a life of their own. There's no words to describe the color. They're like the green of a emerald, if you will, but with the addition of swirls of darker and lighter greens that all meet up edges of her pupil. You could say her eyes are green, but they're not. They are miraculous hues of emerald, shall we say, for lack of better words. I know I seem to be obsessed with Lily, but these feelings have just only come up again and I'm describing her the best way I know how.

Even for the years I had made myself believe I had no feelings for Lily other than friendship, I always was a bit tense and overprotective of her crushes and boyfriends. I'm sure she noticed that the time she mentioned accepting a date from a Gryfindor named Dillion Smith I dropped my glass in Potions and it shattered all over the floor. She had a glint of understanding in her eyes, but for the life of me (at that time), I couldn't see why I was so jealous. She had the right to date as much as she wanted, and I could not stop her. I convinced myself I had no need to do so, although now I realize my heart was being broken.

I wish I could stop. I wish I didn't like her anymore. There was a point in my Hogwarts career where I felt nothing other than friendly love for Lily. It lasted from the beginning of this year until only a few days ago. She mentioned that Sirius was good looking but she didn't fancy him, and she had asked him herself if it was possible. Sirius, being serious, (he thinks that it's a hilarious pun by the way, interchanging his name like that) had answered yes. He was used to girls fancying him and so he was able to feel nothing when he bragged at how 'hot' they were.

That day, I had realized that I had never really stopped loving her. I had never stopped having these feelings that she could never return. Instead, to try to save my heart from breaking, my brain yelled at me with thoughts only now I know to be untrue.

_'Oh you just think you like her because she's pretty! You don't have feelings for her.' _

_' You think you like her like that, but it's impossible. You just need sleep. '_  
_  
' It's nearing full moon. That would explain my jumbled feelings.'_

I beat myself time and time again asking myself why her, why me? Did I deserve to be feeling things what I didn't want to feel? I asked myself countless times for advice that I so openly offered others, but yet I never got an answer that I found worthy of thinking. Lily was a gorgeous woman that deserved more attention and more love then I could ever possible give her. She deserved better.

My name is Remus Lupin and I am in love with Lily Evans.


	5. Peter

Well there's not much to say about Lily Evans. Every boy in the school thinks shes beautiful, even though she refuses to believe that she is. Every girl in the school is jealous of her for being so loved by all the boys in the school. It's a perfect circle.

I met her very recently, but I have always admired her for not falling under Sirius and James' spell. She stands her ground, defends herself well, and stands up to them when they deserve it.

And you know what's funny?

I've kinda been replaced by that girl.

She came into the picture, not that I'm complaining about the view, and everyone forgot me. I'm just the short rat boy, right?

But the funny part is, I feel she deserves it.

My best friends replace me and I feel happy for the one they replace me with.

My name is Peter Petigrew and I admire Lily Evans.


	6. Classes

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione would already be together.

**  
A/N: ** Appologies in advance for dialouge that doesn't really match British vocab! And now the story, without further ado... (James, **Sirius,** _Remus, _Lily, **Peter.)**

---

Hey Evans...

What do you want, Potter?

A bit snippy, today, Evans?

Please just tell me what you want.

For you to go out with me.

No, I won't. Now, shut up and leave me alone.

Why not?

Because you asked me a million times this week.

I thought that would show you I really cared.

Well it doesn't. It proves that you like a challenge.

Which I do, but that's not why I'm asking you out.

Oh really?

Really.

Whatever. Well also, you ruffle your hair too much.

Would you go out with me if I stopped ruffling my hair? It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.

No. And all the girls will stop staring at you all the time.

I don't want them to stare at me.

  
Well you show off enough to make it seem that way.

I show off for you.

Oh ... well... let me get back to my work!

No.

No?

'No' as in, 'No I will not let you get back to your work'.

Well I'm done sending notes. Bye Potter.

Ok I guess I'll just have to be heartbroken.

That's fine with me.  
  
Hey! That hurt!

Oh get over yourself, Potter!

What?

I see you running your hands through your bloody hair!

I thought you were paying attention to the lesson.

I was. 

Then how did you see me put my hands through my hair?

You're infront of me, you idiot.

No need for name calling, Lilyflower.

Where did you come up with that name anyway? It's so unoriginal!

You're like a flower - sweet and innocent.

Me? Innocent? Ha!

Prove that you're not.

I don't have to prove anything to you, Potter.

Then I shall call you Lilyflower for the rest of my days.

Oh you're hopeless.

Thankyou.

Class is over. Bye

Bye, Lillyflower.

Ugh!

Lily stood up and gathered her books, quills, and wand. She was not going to let him corner her again. She was not going to let him ask her out when he knew fully well that she was going to say no. Everytime he did, she got more and more annoyed at his arrogance. She was not going out with James Potter! There was something about the way he chased after her that made her believe he was only challenging himself and not asking her because he actually liked her. Even if he actually did like her, she still wouldn't like him back. Or would she? No, she hated him.

As she walked out of the classroom, James and Sirius followed right behind her. James looked longingly at Lily and the girls that were watching looked jealously at her. How could he like such a girl, that did not appreciate him? The majority of Hogwart's female population was in love with James. He was handsome, sleek and smooth. They all loved him but never understood how Lily, the one girl James truly fancied, did not even bat an eye his way.

"How can you_ not _love him, Lily?" asked a girl in her year.

"How _can_ you love him?" Lily answered.

"Because he's perfect." she drooled.

"Things are not always as they seem, Jodie."

"But you have the chance to love him and have his love returned. Why don't you just take that chance?"

"Because James Potter is not worth the pain."

She promptly turned on her heel and walked away from the group of whispering girls that were probably talking about how dumb she was for not loving Potter. There was something about him that made every girl in Hogwarts turn into drooling zombies. But not Lily. She was not falling for his act of innocence or his ruffled hair. Maybe if he wasn't so arrogant or annoying or .. if he didn't think she should automatically love him, then maybe she would think he was attractive. But she couldn't think he was attractive because she hated him. She hated him for being so unbelievably thick and she hated him for having every girl in the school drool over him. She hated him so much that it was unnerving.

---

Lily was trying her hardest to concentrate on the Potions proffessor, but the more she tried, the harder James tried to get her attention. The potion she was making was one of the most difficult she had ever attempted. She could not miss one ingredient or the whole potion would be wrong. He kept shoving the notebook at her every few seconds while she was making her potion so she finally gave up and looked down at the notes.

Hi Evans!

Evans, don't ignore me.

Please?

**Oh give it up. She's not going to answer you.**

How do you know?

**Because you're too desperate and she's not.**

I am not desperate.

**Yes you are.**

No I am not.

**Well Lily definately isn't.**__

I appreciate that Sirius.

So you'll talk to him and not me?

I guess so.

**She likes me better than you.**__

Ha...If you say so.

**Well do you?**__

No she does not!

Well actually Potter, Sirius doesn't ask me out every five minutes. And I can speak for myself!

**And she calls me Sirius and you Potter.**__

Well she still subconsciously loves me. She just doesn't know it yet.

What a big word, Potter. I didn't know you knew words that big.

You're so mean, Lilyflower.

**Is our potion supposed to be dark green?**__

Umm it's supposed to be a light shade of green.

Like your eyes, Lily.

**Well dark green is close enough.**

Dark green is closer than mine!__

Yes dark green is close to light green. You probably stirred wrong or something.

Am I being ignored?

Yes.

**Yes.**__

Well fine. Lilyflower you've turned my best mate against me.

I'm just good like that.  
_**  
HaHa... keep telling yourself that.  
**  
_My potion is blue.

You've never been good at potions have you?  
_**  
No, he's horrible.  
**  
_Thanks.

**No problem.**__

Well if you don't mind, I'm leaving now.

Bye Lilyflower.

**Bye Lily.**__

Bye Sirius. Bye Potter  
  
Sirius? Potter? How come I can't be James?

  
She didn't even attempt to answer the question. She had never realized she called him Potter and didn't call Sirius 'Black'. She guessed that maybe she didn't hate Sirius so it was easier to call him by his first name. She flasked a bottle of the potion and handed it to the professor, and then turned around and cleaned up the mess with a flick of her wand. She sat neatly waiting for class to be dismissed and saw that James was quickly trying to finish his potion and Sirius was leaning easily back in his chair. He was waiting just like Lily was and she couldn't help but think he was a bit attractive, the way that his hair fell into his eyes. But she didn't fancy Sirius. It was possible to just think he was cute and not actually love him. She quickly wrote a note to him and hoped they would have time to continue before class was excused.

Hey Sirius, do you think it's possible to think someone's good looking and not fancy them?

**Yeah, why?**

Just wondering.

**Are you thinking about James?**__

Ew! No!

**Well I'm sure he's thinking about you  
**_  
_He's working on his potion.

**He's still thinking about you.**__

Who do you fancy, Sirius?  
**_  
_I don't know._  
_**_  
_Really? Or are you just not telling me?

**I don't think I fancy anyone because all the girls around here just like me because I'm good looking. Not that there's a problem with that.**__

Haha...Well, I'm not a zombie.

**I've figured that out, Lily. You're different than everyone else.**__

In a good or bad way?  
**_  
_Definately a good way.  
**_  
_Thanks.

**No problem. Now I have to ask, why don't you like James?  
**_  
_Because.. I don't know why. He's too arrogant and he thinks that I should automatically love him. And he never has explained why he loves me.

**Well ask him.**__

I don't want to.

**You're stubborn Lily.**__

So are you.

**This is true.**__

Well class is excused. Bye Sirius

**Bye Lily.**

--  
  
**A/n: **Omgsh I am soo sorry that fanfiction (or my computer, I can't tell!) messed up all the notes and stuff the last time I updated. I hope this version is better. Sorry for the mixup!


	7. Underneath the Shady Tree

Lily was determined to not get pelted by questions from all the giggling girls in her year so she headed to her spot out under the tree by the black lake. It had been her spot since the first year. But for some reason today she felt as if she was being watched, but that was impossible. She was imagining things. Maybe she needed some sort of invisioned adventure to get her mind off of James and Sirius. They were both terrible but she couldn't help liking Sirius. The only problem was, she wasn't sure if she liked him as more than a friend or not.

She was deeply involved in her homework when Remus Lupin came up and sat next to her. Everyone thought he was such an angel but he was really in disguise. He had manners, yes. But he was not the person everyone thought he was. She had befriended him in the first year when they had run into each other in this exact spot. She had been slightly shorter than him but still with the flaming red hair that was her trademark. She also had the firery temper that everyone assumed she had because of her red hair. She hated when people assumed that.

_"I daresay, this is my spot!" she had announced when she walked up to him in the first year. _

"No, I believe it is mine." he had responded quietly.

"Unless you want me to hex you to Jupiter I suggest you move." she replied just as quietly.

"Ok I will." he had smiled and scooted over, patting the ground.

She had sat down next to him and said thoughtfully, "I like you. What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin. Yours?"

"Lily Evans."

"Do you want to work on homework together Lily? You're in the same classes as me, I think."

"Ok, sure."

And that's how their friendship had begun. 'I'm tempted to say happily ever after, but that might sound bad' she thought to herself jokingly. Remus was always at the tree when she needed him and today was no different. He always came here for an hour and told his friends that he was going to the library. Remus was funny and good looking also, but she couldn't love him because he was her friend. He had really beautiful grey/green eyes and brown hair that was short enough to look good. Really good. Actually, he could have had as many girls drooling over him as James except he wasn't a quiditch player and he didn't seek attention. No one really knew him for himself, except Lily.

Actually, he was her best friend. He allowed her to tell someone secrets that no one else knew and in return he told her secrets about him. She and the other three marauders were the only ones in the whole school that knew why he was nicknamed Moony. The marauders didn't even know that Lily knew. The poor guy had been bitten by a werewolf when he was a child by someone named Greyback who bit for vengance. Lily couldn't think of anything more terrible than a werewolf that attacked just for spite, and on young children too!

But Lily had figured out by the signs and inturn for keeping the secret, she also helped him by making potions to help him every month around full moon time because well, she was the best potion maker out of his friends.

But even with the potions he couldn't help turning into a beast that would kill his own buddies if given the chance. He had so much stress with trying to lead a normal life. That's probably why the girls weren't automatically attracted to him. He had a softer side and he was different from everyone else. Different, unfortunately, was bad to all the stupid girls that fawned over Sirius and James. He was the perfect companion for the wit challenges that she needed and was interested in school and to make something out of his life just like her. He was...well, he washer best friend.

"Hey Moony." she said, looking over at Remus.

"Hey Lils. What's up?" he looked up at her to study her facial expression. Besides being brilliant, he was also good at noticing how she was feeling.

"Just lots of homework and avoiding the awkward questions about James. The usual." she replied, smiling.

"Wanna work on homework together?" He looked a bit concerned.

"Who says wanna?" she laughed.

"Me." he replied and pulled out his potion's essay he had already started.

"Well I wanted to tell you about what happened today..." Lily started, while still scribling on her scroll.

"I knew something was wrong! What happened Lily?" he dropped his homework and sat crosslegged looking at her.

"It's the usual, I just wanted to talk. You didn't have to put down your homework, Remus!"

"You have my undivided attention now, so please.. go on." he smiled.

"Well..ok. He asked me out. Again."

"He being James?" Remus asked.

"Yes, he being Potter. Well, Potter asked me out again except he said he'd stop ruffling his hair for me and that he showed off for me. And then he told me that he was gonna call me Lilyflower."

"Who says gonna?" he asked lightly.

"Me." she grinned.

"Did you say yes this time?" Remus tried to mask the joy on his face but Lily knew better.

"Do you really think I would say yes to POTTER?" she almost yelled.

"Didn't think so." He chuckled. Another thing about Remus was he wasn't intimidated by Lily's frequent outbursts of anger or frustration and just acted as if she hadn't had the outburst at all. "Then what's the problem?"

"That's exactly it. There was no problem...well besides the fact he was asking me out. Anyways.. then I asked Sirius if it was possible to think someone was attractive and not fancy them and he thought I was talking about Potter! So now he's gonna run off and tell him that I think he's good looking!" she continued.

"Who were you asking about then, if not James?" he asked with sheer interest, and nothing else. She was glad he wasn't annoying or anything or she might have slapped him.

"Uh..er...it was hypothetical."

"Lily." He didn't say her name with hate, happiness, or any emotion at all. He said it quietly with a bit of warning tone to it. She knew that he knew that she was lying, and he would get his answer eventually.

"If you must know, I was asking about Sirius."

"Oh I see." Did she trace a hint of disapointment?

"You asked Sirius if it was possible to think someone was attractive and not fancy them, and you were asking about him?" Remus had a weird look on his face, that she couldn't exactly desipher. He looked shocked, dissapointed...maybe sad?

"Yeah I think so."

"And what did he say.?

"Well he obviously didn't know I was asking about him so he told me yes it was possible and then asked me if I was thinking about Potter."

"And you said no and he still didn't believe you?"

"Right."

"Well that's Sirius for you. He can be so stubborn in his thoughts, there's no way to change them."

"And well, I don't want Potter to think I think he's attractive because I don't."

Remus smiled, and he knew that she was lying. But he'd get nowhere arguing about James' looks.

"So what did you put as the countercurse in number 20?" he asked.


	8. Hating James

After Remus and Lily had finished all their homework, they walked together to the Common Room. Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting in the armchairs and discussing something. They seemed to be very involved in the converstaion because they didn't even notice Lily and Remus sit down. They looked at each other, shrugged and continued to talk about the War of 1456 that they had been arguing over. As soon as they started talking again, James looked up and opened his mouth in suprise.

"Lilyflower! I didn't see you there. I knew I heard your voice." he flashed her a grin.

"Hey Lily. Hey Moony." Sirius smiled at the two.

"Hello Potter. Hey Sirius." she looked back and Remus and animatedly chatted more about the war.

The Marauders (besides Remus) had seemed to cease finding interest in the topic they were discussing and they looked thoughtfully at the Remus and Lily. They seemed to watch them as if a tennis match with their heads going back and forth at each point the other made.

"No, no Remus! It was the trolls who killed the elf queen not the elfs who killed the troll queen!"

"I am sure that the trolls were not smart enough to kill the elf queen. You have it mistaken Lils."

"In 1453 Marissa was crowned the queen of the Elves."

"True."

"And in 1455 Gunta was crowned the Troll Queen."

"True again."

"And Gunta wanted to rule over the elfs _and_ the trolls."

"True for the third time." he smiled.

"So Gunta sent her trolls to kill Marissa, who died. Then the war began."

"That is where you're wrong, Lily. Gunta attempted to kill Marissa with the troll army, but she was too smart and had her own protection. So when the troll army tried to kill Marissa they were actually killing Gunta. When Gunta was dead, the war began in 1456."

"Ah..." she began but stopped herself. "You're right Remus."

"As usual."

"Hey, I won the last argument!"

She playfully shoved him and giggled a little. James looked so angry that even Sirius looked worried.

"Um, Remus...mate." He began, glancing at James.

"Yes Padfoot?" He glanced up from playfully shoving Lily back and saw the anger on James face.

He let out the tinest, "oh" and got up to sat next to Peter.

Lily looked confused but when she looked at Remus, he looked away. She glanced at Sirius, James, and Peter in turn. James was angry for some reason so maybe this was her cue to leave. She nodded at all four of the marauders and said her goodbyes. "Bye Sirius, Potter, Peter, and Remus." She waved and turned to walk up to the girls dorm. "I'll see you later."

James voice drifted up the stairs to where she was standing."Why were you flirting with Lily?"

Remus answered, "I wasn't flirting. I was talking to my friend. Am I allowed to do that?"

James paused a moment and Lily strained to hear. "I guess so, Moony. I..didn't mean to yell."

She could imagine Moony's lopsided smile when he said, "That's the closest appology you've ever given me. And I accept."

"You make it sound like we're going on a date or something Moony," James laughed.

"Does the Three Broomsticks sound good to you?" he responded.

---

The next class was transfiguration. This was the only class that James beat her at, test scores and practical lessons alike. They both knew that he was better than her, but neither ever admitted it. All four Marauders were in this class, so it would definatley not be boring. She concentrated hard on changing her whistle into a dove, but when she completed the task, the dove was silvery metalic and the only sounds it made was a shrill whistle noise. She needed a little more practice.

Moony scribbled something down and threw a notebook at her. She transferred what he said into her notebook that had Sirius' and James' notes from the day before in it, and decided this would be the Marauder's 'note'book. She explained all that on the first page and told him to read it.

_Hey Lils! I like your dove. He's very nice looking._****

Oh shut up, Remus! You know I suck at Transfiguration.

_Ouch, that hurt.  
_  
Hey is Sirius trying to get ur attention?

_Yeah, hold on.  
_**  
**Okay. I'll try to fix this stupid dove.

**Hey Lily, Moony.**

Hey Sirius.

_Hey Padfoot.  
_**  
**Why are you talking to us?

**A bit rude, this one, eh Moony?**

_Well she did tell me to shut up._

**Ouch.**

_Exactly._

Oh stop it you too. My dove is still metalic and whistles instead of coos. I'm in a bit of a bad mood.

I could help you, Lilyflower.

Go away Potter, Merlin.

_Wow, what a glare towards Sirius, Lily. I give it about a 10/10._

**I had to give him the notebook. He's my best mate.**__

Well she was dying to talk to me anyway.

I sure was.

See, she admitted it!

I was being sarcastic!

_Well you did say it, Lily. And you can't be sarcastic on paper._

**I can.**

_Well you're always sarcastic, so there's no other option._

**If I didn't think you could be useful making my dove coo, I would hex you.**

_Here I'll help you._

**Brb Lily, James.**

Brb?

Means be right back, Lilyflower.

Oh shove it Potter.

You're not very nice to me.

Well why should I be?

Because you think I'm adorable.

Where would you get an idea like that?

Sirius told me.

SIRIUS!

**Um, leave a message at the beep. BEEP!**

I do not think Potter is adorable! Where did you get that idea?

_On the bright side, his dove coos now._

Great. Everyone thinks I think Potter's hot - which I DON'T! - and i still have a metal bird that whistles.

So you don't think I'm hot? Even deep down?

No. Now stop running your hands through your hair. I hate that.

_He can't help it. If he doesn't, he'll die._

**Oh don't tell Lily that.**

And why not?

**Because you'll use it against him and make him die.**

_Well that's not a bad idea.  
_  
Sirius! Remus!

Maybe you guys are smart after all.

No, they aren't. Well Remus is, but Sirius isn't.

_Thanks James._

**Hey!**

You started it.

**And I'm gonna finish it if you don't shut your mouth.**

_Hi everyone._

Hi Wormtail.

Hey Peter.

Hey.

_Hey Wormtail._

**Wow lot's of hellos! I just wanted to ask if Lily needed help.**

Actually, yes. Can you help me make my dove non-metalic and make it coo?

**_Uhh..no._**

Well thanks anyways, I think.

_I can teach you to make it coo, but I have no idea in Merlin how to make it non-metalic._

I can teach you, Lilyflower. I could teach you a lot of things. Like kissing, for example.

**_Ooohhh we got some flirting going on._**

Who? Potter and himself? That's normal.

Ouch.

_Well at least she didn't tell you to shut up.  
_  
Ouch.

**Ouch.**

Ouch.

_Yeah, exactly._

Get over it Remus. I'm sorry, ok?

_Ok. :)  
  
_Now Potter, if you can be civilized I'll let you show me how to make it not metalic and coo.

Great. Kissing lessons are next.

In your dreams.

Well...actually.,

_Ew gross._

**Too much info.**

_What? I thought it was a cute comeback._

Shut up wormtail.

_Please._  



	9. Silly Gorgeous Girl

A few days after the dove incident, Lily rushed to History of Magic. It was absolutely the most boring subject ever invented. But Lily seemed to be the only one in class able to stay awake long enough to write down the notes, thus she did very well in that class. She was the best, of course.

She had history of magic with Potter and Remus while Sirius and Peter had herbology. Then they switched and met up again in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She was writing down her notes when she had a brilliant idea. "Proffessor?" She raised her hand in question.

"Oh..yes, Ms. Evans?"

"May I use this new quill that automatically writes the notes, or is that banned? You see, my hand is cramping fiercely and..."

"Yes, my dear. You may use the quick quill for today. But no one else may," he said sternly.

It didn't matter anyway. No one was listening or even had the idea to use a quick quill. That meant that today she had freedom to do whatever she wanted. As long as it was inside the classroonm.

She took out the notebook and wrote a note to James.

Hey Potter.

Why, Lilyflower. Writing to me? I am honored.

Well I was just wondering if you are taking notes.

No. How useless would that be?

I am resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

Roll away, Lily. I will not be offended.

Good.

Let's ask Remus.

Sounds good to me.

_Hey you two. Wait, you're talking? On purpose?_

Yeah, amazing, huh? I just asked if he was taking notes, and now he thinks he can talk to me.

She **wants **me Remus. And not just to talk.

_Whoa there. I don't think I want to be a part of this conversation._

Shut up Potter! I never said anything of the sorts.

I know but I can tell. It's a guy's radar.

Well you're picking up the wrong signal. Maybe the girl next to me who never stops staring at you?

Perhaps.

_Well what did u want to ask, Lils?_

I got the proffessor to give me permission to use a quick quill to write what he's saying, so I have a whole free class.

_Oh you lucky teacher's pet._

Well I don't read notes anyway.

_Except these._

Right.

Well I was asking if you wanted me to make them make two copies so you can talk to me through the lesson.

Of course. I knew you wanted to talk to me.

I was talking to Remus.

_Really? Well sure. That's fine._

I think you just broke my heart, Lily.

You can stay too. I was just offering the notes to Remus.

Oh. Well in that case, then my heart is fixed!

Great.

_Great?_

That was sarcastic again.

_Oh. You need to do a better job of pertraying that._

It wasn't sarcastic. She meant it.

Ha. And again, Ha.

_Hey what do you wanna talk about for the rest of the class?_

Who says wanna?

Remus.

Ha ha.  
  
---

The rest of the History of Magic class was spent having an actual, normal converstaion.

'Probably because Remus was there. If it was just Potter and me, it would've been a nightmare.' she laughed to herself.

Now Remus, Lily, and James were off to Herbology and they met Sirius and Wormtail on the way. They stopped briefly and told each other what to expect in the next class.

"Well they were talking about and working with Devil's Snare in class today. It's this plant that -" Sirius began.

"Hates sunlight and kills its victims by strangling them." Lily answered.

"Nice one," Remus smiled.

"Yeah that's right." James winked. "10 points to Gryfindor!"

"You guys are weird." Peter walked off and Sirius looked at all three and appologized by his eyes.

He followed Peter and waved bye at his three other friends.

There was no chance in this class for note writing. They had to be extremely careful when it came to Devil's Snare because it liked to choke the nearest human in sight. If it started strangling the person, it would kill them before anything could be done. So they were only working with baby Devil's Snare plants. They were planting them and trying not to get their fingers ripped off. The trick was, if you held it just by the tips, it couldn't turn around to wrap itself around you. It was like holding a snakes head foward, so it couldn't turn to strike.

"Lilyflower.." began James.

"Please, Potter. I'm trying to save the circulation of my fingers."

"Ok, I'll wait." he answered, already have planted all five or his devil's snare into new bigger pots.

When she had planted the fifth and final one, she turned to him. "What did you want?

"I was just wondering..." He ran his hands through his hair for the first time since she had asked him to stop. She thought he was doing it just for her. Until now.

"Ugh Potter. Please. I am not one of your millions of drooling fan girls. I am not impressed by that drag-my-hands-through-my-hair look!"

"Oh..I..I was trying not to Lily. I was trying but it's a ... habbit." He seemed jittery.

James Potter, jittery? No way.

"Hey Lils, cut him some slack. He does that when he's nervous too. Not just for attention." Remus whispered from behind her.

"Hey Potter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." She gulped down her hate of the next few words and her mind screamed '_hypocrite!'_ but said, "It's the redheaded temper thing, ya know? I wish I didn't have red hair."

"I love your hair, Lily." he sighed, simply.

"Thanks, Potter."

"Will you go out with me?"

"What do you think?"

"I think yes!"

"Sorry, James. But I'm not going out with you."

"That's what you say now, but wait until you realize you want me too."

"You're a crazy one, Potter." She was relieved that he was back to normal.

"Thanks."

"But you're not even my friend, James. I utterly dislike you. How could I date you?."

She suddenly wondered why she had said 'utterly dislike' and not hate.

"You've been my friend all along, Lilyflower." James interupted her thoughts.

"What am I, a rotten log?" Remus added in dejectedly.

"No, you're Moony, for reasons no one but the marauders should know." James answered happily.

"Right, Remus. You're _my_ best friend." Lily smiled.

"And James?" Remus asked.

"His arrogance is utterly annoying and I think I sort of hate him." Lily said honestly.

_Aha! _Lily thought, _I knew it was just a fluke before!  
_  
"It's a love/hate relationship, Moony. Mostly love."

"You wish." Lily retorted.

"Well maybe I do." he answered.

--

James and Sirius saw each other over the tops of everyone's heads and waved. They had been best friends since as long as James could remember. As soon as they met each other in that pureblood private school (that neither wanted to attend), they had clicked.

_"Oi! Black!" A tall boy with glasses and messy hair, said loudly._

"Potter?" A taller boy with dark long hair answered back.

"Do you hate this class as much as me?"

"Well to be honest I hate the whole school, but yes."

"Well I guess we're in the same boat."

"What boat?" Sirius looked confusedly around for the mysterious boat.

"It means we both hate the school." James rolled his eyes, already liking this new guy.

"Oh."

"And Snape." 

"Friends?"

"Definately. Mates..." 

"That girl is pretty good looking, isnt she?" Sirius added cheekily, staring after a girl with golden hair. "You can't have her." he added, quickly.

"Well...I prefer redheads, anyway." James grinned back.

Sirius grinned at the memory. That primary pureblood school had been horrible. They didn't study magic, they only 'prepared for magic with an increased value of crowds.' When in actuality, the increased value of crowds were some of the biggest gits that Sirius had been_ forced _to lay his eyes on. The only relief he had was James. They, together, had messed up almost half of the would be Slytherins. Snape had been their prime target, but he was a...something not very nice... and he believed himself better than muggleborns, just like Sirius' family did. It gave Sirius a prime reason to hate him.

When he finally met up with his best mate he saw Moony and Lily were walking behind them a little farther back, talking about something. Lily giggled quite a bit and Remus was smiling his lopsided smile. He vaguley wondered what they were talking about, but pushed it out of his mind when he saw James looking really upset.

"What's wrong Prongs?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong! Why would you think something was WRONG!" He snapped.

Apparently, something_ was _wrong. So Sirius did his best to put on a face of hurt and deep concern, although he was intently holding down laughter. He was not insensitive, but James was making his concern rather difficult. It was obviously about Remus, so why even bother? James went completely mental whenever Lily Evans was involved. But he had to be there for James, so he was.

"Is it about Remus?"

"It bloody well is about REMUS, and you know it. He hasn't stopped flirting with Evans since I asked him not to. It's like I gave him permission or something." He looked so angry that Sirius wasn't even tempted to laugh.

"Well, maybe he fancies her. I mean, they hang out quite a bit. I don't think that Lily likes him back, so we don't have a problem. But you can't deny the guy his feelings, James. I'm sorry, but you have to chill out." he tried to sound sincere considering he meant every word.

James looked like he had been slapped.

"But what if...what if she chooses Remus over me?"

"I don't think she's choosing either one of you right now."

James looked confused and then went back to his normal self.

"Well she wants me so badly, that she'll have to get me eventually." James grinned.

"You're a nutcase, mate."

"Thankyou very much."

They both grinned and walked into the Defense the Dark Arts Classroom just as Remus and Lily had caught up with them.

---

Lily had watched James walk to the doorway in the Herbology Greenhouse and then she looked over at Remus and started walking to catch up. James walked a bit ahead, muttering things to himself. Maybe he was mad or something. Not that Lily really cared. But she felt bad that they weren't talking to him. Remus didn't seem to mind too much.

"What's his problem?" Lily cocked her head towards James.

"He has to cool off so he doesn't say anything stupid. It seems to be a very big challenge for him considering he wants nothing other than to impress you and you basically just said you hated him and that you liked me." Remus responded honestly, as usual.

"But I don't like you! I mean, not as more than a friend."

"That's what I meant when I said liked, Lily. Why'd you think I meant more than a friend?"

"I dont know, Remus. Sorry. It's not like you're really that unlikable." she smiled.

"Oh, really now?" He raised an eyebrow and pushed her softly on the shoulder.

"Yeah really." She pushed him back, but a bit harder.

"I'm likable?" he grinned his famous lopsided smile, which always made Lily laugh.

"Yes. You're a very likable guy, Remus." She giggled.

"How in the world am I likable?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Well first off it's not like you're ugly or anything." She started, just as seriously as he. "And you're pretty much the only decent guy around here.You have manners and you are positivley amazing. If you weren't my best friend, then I'd probably like you. As more than a friend, I mean."

He gaped open mouthed, hoping that she wasn't just making things up to make him feel better. He closed his mouth suddenly and smiled.

"Lily, you're amazing."

"No, I just told you that you were."

"Oh..right."

"Hey Remus?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"Am I likeable?"

"No." he smiled again, and she couldn't help but break into a grin.

"Why not?" She tried to sound hurt even with the grin, but Remus had been planning this for a while.

"Who in their right minds could like you more than a friend? I mean, how could anyone like an absolutely gorgeous girl with flaming hair and green eyes that make her stand out in crowds? How could anyone like someone that is so funny and hilarious? Someone that is so friendly and so caring? How could anyone like someone that could always make them laugh even when they didn't want to, or make them jealous even when they didn't want to be? How could anyone love you?" he winked and then continued. "I'm lying through my teeth, Lils. You're all those things and more, and I know plenty of guys who think you're an absolute knockout. And if that's not likable, I don't know what is."

"Remus, you're too nice to me." She was near tears (not sad ones, but still).

"No, I'm not. I'm too honest to you. I tell you what I think, and I always have."

"I know. But some of that has to be made up. I mean, I'm not pretty at all. And I guess I can be viewed as a good friend, but that's all those qualities add up to."

"Lily did you not just hear me?"

"Yeah I did but..."

"You're very likable." That seemed to end the conversation.

He stopped and looked up at the sky for no apparent reason. She turned to look at Remus and his eyes were sparkling. Now she had these images in her head that he really was handsome. He and Sirius were both really...hot. She didn't want to think this about her friends, but now she couldn't help it. The picture was stuck in her mind forever. Remus and Sirius were hot. And there was nothing she could do about it.

For some reason, she found herself staring and admiring him. He looked back from whatever he was looking at and tilted his head to the side as if asking what she was doing without words. She turned around blushing from embarassment and saw James looking back at her obviously flustered. He looked so upset. _'Well, James will get over it.'_ she reasoned. _'Just because I think his friends are hot...wait, no i dont!'_

But her heart knew otherwise. She thought all of James' friends were good looking...excluding Peter; He looked like a rat, the poor man.

"Lily? Lily? Anyone home?" Remus peered into Lily's excentric green eyes.

"Oh, um, sorry. I was thinking and I got a little distracted." She came back into focus with the present and realized he was looking into her eyes, searching for emotions, she guessed. She noticed that James started walking again. Obviosuly angry, he was trying to hide it from Lily and Remus. That made her think a little better about him, for once. Maybe he didn't want to crush Remus by accusing him of flirting like he did in the Common Room. If that was the case, then he had grown up some indeed.

Lily and Remus continued to walk as they neared Sirius and James talking by the door. She heard scraps of the conversation and hoped with all her heart that Remus didn't. So she giggled really loudly so that he wouldn't look over there and hear what she heard.

"But you can't deny the guy his feelings, James." That was Sirius, obviously. But who was 'the guy'?

Her question was soon answered.

"But what if she chooses Remus over me?"

She held her breath while still walking and listening intently and praying Remus didn't hear.

"I don't think she's choosing either of you right now." Good ole Sirius.

The rest was lost when she turned her full attention back to what Remus was saying.

"...and she practically blew a hole in the wall." He laughed, obviosuly having just said something rather funny.

"Haha.." She laughed.

They caught up to James and Sirius at the DADA door and they all sat together even if she suspected that James was mad.

---

Hey Sirius..what's up with James?

**Not much of anything. He's just grumpy today.**

Oh. Any idea why?

**Well I've got a hunch.**

What hunch?

**I can't tell you.**

Please?

**No. I can't.**

Pleeeeeeease?

**No.**

Please? I'll be your best friend!

_Oh no you won't!_

**Why not? I could be her best friend!**

_I'm her best friend._

I can see why you two would be fighting over my gorgeous Lilyflower, but please.. let me join in.

_Sure._

**Okay.**

Don't I get a say in this?

I could be Lily's best friend.  
  
_I AM Lily's best friend._

So? She could change best friends.

You guys, I'm not worth fighting over.

_Yes you are._

YES YOU ARE!

**Well I'll stick with being a good friend, if that's ok, Lily. I still love you and all.  
**  
_WHAT!_

You'd better be kidding.

**As a sister :)**

You guys are hopeless. I'm right here! And yeah Sirius.. good friends are almost as good as a best friend.

_Like me._

Stop bragging, Moony.

**Well I'm going back to the lesson...have fun being the center of a fight, Lily.**

Bye Sirius. Thanks a lot :P

**No problem.**

_Well I am Lily's best friend so you have quite a bit farther to go until you take my place._

I imagine that it will happen eventually.

_I don't know about that._

Potter, I don't even really like you.

And why not?  
_  
_Because you're arrogant.

That's all?

Pretty much.

Well then I'll stop being arrogant, Lilyflower.

- Sigh.. -

_Good luck._

Thanks Moony.

_Are we all good?_

Yeah back to normal.

_Good._

I'm leaving now. Glad you two are making out...I mean up! -hides-

_Haha._

Silly gorgeous girl.

--

**A/N: **Please, for the sake of this story, click the little review button at the bottom. I say for the sake of the story because without reviews, it won't be continued. So review!


End file.
